The present invention concerns a steering stabilizing means as well as an actuating unit for use as a steering stabilizing means.
In the field of commercial vehicles, the use of self-steering axles, in particular with multi-axle trailers for commercial vehicles, is widely accepted. Owing to the self-steering axles, the tire wear when cornering a multi-axle commercial vehicle or commercial vehicle trailer is significantly reduced and the maneuverability thereof is improved. Owing to the simple manufacture and the simple handling thereof, with trailers for commercial vehicles in particular, unsteered self-steering axles are used, which means that no control of the steering movements of the self-steering axle is necessary. Said self-steering axles are brought into the corresponding correct steering position in a simple manner by the lateral forces acting on the tire of the wheel. These are also referred to as “friction-steered axles”. Such friction-steered axles require a stabilizing system, in particular for fast straight-line travel, so that they do not oscillate unintentionally and endanger safety of straight-line travel of the commercial vehicle. Such steering stabilizing systems have on the one hand the function of bringing the steering arm of the self-steering axle back to the straight-ahead position, and on the other hand preferably to damp rapid rotation of the steering arms. From the prior art, to date only systems are known with which the restoring and damping function is effected by a number of different elements that have to be attached in the region of the chassis of the commercial vehicle. This takes up a very large installation space combined with large weight of the various subsystems that undertake the restoring and damping of the self-steering axle. Moreover, the assembly and maintenance effort is also very complex owing to the various damping and restoring systems.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a steering stabilizing means that solves the problems occurring in the prior art, and in particular enables a simplification, a saving in installation space and a weight reduction of the chassis of the commercial vehicle.